Gates Of Dyrusus: The First Gate
by TerryToushi
Summary: A world where roads are nothing but dirt, and large cities are nothing more then a lot of houses clumped together to make villages, four kids un-cover a mystery and enter a plain where they become hero's! The twist? One of them is a key.
1. Chapter 1

**Gates of Dyrusus**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Mysterious Lights**_

"Tommy! Tommy, get up for school, hun!" A soft youthful voice rang out from the bottom of a simple flight of stairs, it calling to the only other ears in the house that could understand them. "Come on hun, your gonna be late!"

"Alright! Alright... I'm up..." Slowly sitting up, Tommy stretched his somewhat pathetic arms before ruffling his own light brown hair to get the mess out of it. It didn't help much, his hair always had its way of falling back into place no matter how neat he tried putting it. Pushing off from his bed, he found his feet on a cold hardwood floor and had to dance around for a moment as he hurried to find some clean clothing in his bedroom. His dark stern eye's betrayed his tiny body and soft looks, but welcomed his personality with open arms.

Tommy was the kind of kid to get in trouble by doing the right thing, helping out those who ask him of it only to get blamed for something that goes wrong. He was okay with it, for awhile... He just one day suddenly snapped, and boom, found himself in his first ever fight. He lost pretty badly, even had one of his teeth knocked out which still hasn't grown back in. It clearly shows when he smiles.

His feet made light thuds as he burst down the stairs, one hand on the railing to make sure he didn't fall from going so fast. He wore a pair of baggy blue shorts with an orange T-shirt that covered half of his shorts. On top of it was an olive green vest with several pockets on the front and his last name stitched on the back in bright orange.

His feet skipped the last few steps as he jumped the side railing and landed slightly crouched. He grunted softly before dashing into the kitchen to come to a slow stop and jump into his chair, smiling softly. His mother glanced to him, a worried look on her face. "Sorry hun, you'll have to take breakfast with you. You're already late... get going!" She smiled as she handed him two pieces of buttered toast. He smiled and took them, stuffing one side into his mouth as he ran out the door, picking up his backpack from the floor as he did. He came to a stop and turned around, running back and poking his head through the door. He chuckled lightly as a pair of tanned leather gloves was placed in front of him.

"Thanks mom." He said, taking them and placing the toast back in his mouth, running once again to get to school on time.

"Dakura, watch it!" Daren's voice called out, making Tommy duck as a soccer ball nearly crashed into his face. He stood up, tossing his hands down at his sides in balled fists. His eyebrow twitching.

"Tamako!! Watch where you're kicking that thing! You nearly took my head off!" He shouted back, storming back to where he had just come from to place his foot on the ball before dribbling it back to the field his friend was in. He came to a slow stop and placed his foot on the ball to stop it's moving as well. Daren, as his first name would be, was an unusual boy. He was kind of chunky around the middle, and big for his age. He was once called the "Non-violent Muscle" because of it. He hated fighting, but could hurt other so easily. He called it a curse well others called him lucky.

Daren wore olive green overalls, with his last name stitched into the back of them. A tanned muscle shirt underneath kept him from being put home. Most of his head was shaved, leaving a messy blond trail starting from the top-middle of his head down to his neck and it grew longer there so he could put it into a ponytail. He himself carries a tan from working outside on his father's farm during the weekends when he's not playing with Tommy. The look was funny on him, blond hair, and dark skin and sky blue eyes.

"So Tamako... what are you doing out here, hasn't school started?" Tommy asked, his voice and expression held confusion and was riddled with puzzling looks. His eye's turned to the school, and only a few white vans were in the parking lot, not to mention everyone else was outside. Why did he just notice that now? Off to the front doors, a few men wearing white suits walked out in lab coats with one of the teachers on a stretcher. It was only then that he noticed one of the vans was a medical unit.

"They closed the school down when a strange smell filled the halls, and the teachers started collapsing one by one. They evacuated the school, but everyone is too interested to leave despite the warnings and fear of something bad going on. I'm playing it safe, I came over to the field." Daren responded, explaining the situation as it was. Tommy had turned his eyes back to the boy, now scratching his head. He was still confused. What was it they smelled? Some kind of gas? He'd learned that certain kinds of gases could make people pass out, and others could poison them. He hoped this wasn't serious. "Hey, Tommy, what's your uncle doing here?" His hand lifted, pointing almost dully at a man by the school doors in a lab coat. He was a big guy, plenty of muscle. A blue band around his arm showed he was the one in charge of what was going on. His thick brown beard showed age as a few gray hairs poked through, but his body was plenty strong despite his age, with eye's matching Tommy's.

"I don't know. Mom always said he was a Doctor, but... he lives three villages over. I hardly ever see him. Hey! Maybe he can give us some insight on what's going on here!" Tommy exclaimed, turning quickly to Daren with his fist held up in excitement. The tanned boy nodded his head and picked up his soccer ball before jogging with Tommy towards the scene.

"Alright, put her inside with the others... I have something to do before I catch up to you guys." Jareth spoke commandingly, yet with a smile. Jareth is Tommy's uncle, and Tommy was right he did live three villages over. Only difference is, he's a doctor and a scientist. Gases and phenomena such as this are his specialty... though he doesn't tell his family that things like this have been happening all over Dyrusus for years. They were getting closer to home though, and it was a dangerous thing.

"Uncle Jareth!" Tommy leaped through the air at his uncle, who had turned in time to catch the boy out of the air laughing and hugging him.

"Tommy! How's my nephew? Doing okay I hope. I'm surprised you haven't gone home yet... with your school being closed and all." He set Tommy down and smiled at Daren who just showed up now. He paused as Tommy and Daren whispered back and fourth a bit before Daren pushed Tommy forwards. Tommy smiled awkwardly up at his uncle, and Jareth crossed his arms, smiling slightly. "Come on. Spit it out... what is it?"

"Oh... well, you see... we were wondering if you could tell us about a bit about what's going on here."

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong Tommy..." His uncle snapped back a bit sourly, the expression on his face obviously meant it was something serious. He shook his head, kneeling down at the slightly taken back Tommy who hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction from his uncle. He placed his hand son Tommy's shoulders, smiling softly as he looked into the boy's eyes. "I shouldn't be doing this but... there's something funny going on, this gas is showing up all over the place in Dyrusus lately... and... I'm the guy who was hired to save the day and find out what it's doing to people. You won't have school for a few weeks now boys. It's an early summer. I'll drop by your house later to see your mother, alright Tommy?" He asked, after explaining a little just to get the boy's mind off of it. If they knew what was really going on... they might get scared.

"Alright, Uncle..." Tommy sighed, then smiled as his hair was ruffled. He turned to run off with Daren, both of them satisfied about their luck in getting at least a bit of info from Tommy's uncle. Jareth stood up and scratched the back of his head lightly, sighing. He shook his head lightly and turned, jumping into the truck and closing the doors behind him. Some lights turned on, and the truck took off away from the school. Security tape was put up, and the crowd of students disbanded slowly as everyone returned home.

"I don't get it..." Tommy spoke quietly. He and Daren had snagged a few papers about local news and some in other villages over which had blown to their town in the wind. Apparently, some weird lights had been sighted before each incident with the strange gas... which had apparently been happening in large complexes like schools and buildings. It had been going on for a few weeks. It was almost 10 O'clock now, they had been reading over these cases for hours since they got to Tommy's. "There's no papers here about the incident at school today... maybe we won't see anything till tomorrow." He sighed, folding a paper and throwing it into the pile of papers they had read already. They had gotten no where with this.

"Why don't we go out tonight and look around at the school? We can call Taryn, and Symantha... they like weird things like this." Daren suggested, slowly folding the paper he had been reading into an airplane before throwing it out the open window. It flew pretty well. Tommy blinked a few times, losing himself in thought as he watched the paper airplane go out his window. He came to suddenly and sat up fast from his laying down position on the bed.

"Yeah! Though we'll have to sneak out... it's already past my curfew..." He sighed softly. Then stood up and went to his closet. He paused as a distinct sound came from where Daren was sitting. The two started laughing and Tommy pinched his nose as his hand swung back and fourth in front of his face. Daren's cheeks reddened before he cleared his throat.

"Sorry Tommy... you know your mothers chili does that to me..."

"Yeah yeah, just open the window more... pee-you!" He laughed, opening his closet and digging through it until he finally found the rope which and Daren would use to get out of his room VIA the window.

"As usual, their late..." Symantha said, sighing and pulling her knee's to her chest. She and Taryn lived close to the school, so they had gotten their pretty early compared to Tommy and Daren. Symantha was just a year younger then Taryn, who happened to be a year older then all three of them. They wore the same colors as Daren and Tommy, and their last names stitched into the backs of their clothing. Symantha wore a jean jacket with a black skirt and leggings with the olive green top. She didn't really care about fashion sense as she also wore a pair of work boots two times bigger then her actual foot size.

Taryn was known as a cool kid. His pants being a darker army green with belts of cloth hanging down the sides, held on by metal rings that hung off loops attached to his pants. They were short, showing his ankles and sneakers clearly. His hair was messy, though intentionally messy. It was black with some area's that held groups of grey hair, and his bangs were spiked as always. Long sleeve black shirt which clung to his body and, a vest much like Tommy's, though his name was in navy green on the back, rather then the orange the rest had.

"They're here." Taryn stated, with out even looking up from his spot leaning against the schools wall. And as if on cue, Tommy and Daren came sliding around the corner on their bikes. They stopped slowly and climbed down, leaning them against the school wall before waving slightly to Taryn and Symantha. Symantha stood up, and with her fists at her sides, her face grew red with anger as she stomped towards them.

"S-symantha?" Tommy stuttered, knowing she was angry. And with out warning, her face was right in front of hers, fists clung to her chest as she took in a deep breath and glared at him.

"Tommy Dakura! How dare you make me wait so long! You say there's something important and cool, then you can't even show up for your own set time!? Agh!" She screamed in his face, making him step back and trip on his bike planting him on his rear end before sighing. Daren stepped forwards before looking at the school.

"Hey guys... there's some weird lights coming from the school." He stated, drawing the other three friends eye's to glance at the scene before them. Bright lights were coming from the windows, but, they were changing colors. Daren covered his nose and waved his hand in front of his face. "H-hey! It's that same smell from earlier today... it's the gas again.."

Just then, as if meant to scare them all away, a shout of pain echoed from inside the school. Tommy's eye's widened and he froze. Daren had also tensed, recognizing the voice that had called out for help, though only he had heard it as he was closer to the doors. Taryn and Symantha had been frightened by this, but only for a moment as Daren's next words got them ready to run inside the school.

"Tommy! It's your uncle!"

"Uncle Jareth!!" Tommy didn't hesitate as he ran for the doors, pulling them open and dashing down the hall, following the shouts of pain and fright. Daren and the others were close behind.

"Tommy stop! We should go get help!" Symantha called, but Tommy wouldn't listen as he continued forwards.

Daren jumped down the last set of school stairs, entering the school's basement which was off limits to students, but his uncle was there and in trouble. The lights were getting brighter, and the smell of the gas was getting stronger also. What was going on on? Was he ready to face what was going on? The lights were coming from under the door at the far end of the hall.

"Hang on Uncle!" He shouted, his hand outstretched for the handle. He stopped in front of the door though. His hand trembled. The shouting... it stopped. The others were panting behind him, looking just as frightened. The lights were still there. _Move.._ He thought. _Move... move, move, move!!!_ He closed his eye's and grasped the handle, twisting it and pushing hard.

"Uncles Jareth-!" He froze in place as he burst into the room, his friends bumping him and making him step forwards further into the room completely flooded in bright colors of light. Symantha screamed in horror as one of the walls seemed to be wiggling with an arm and a hand sticking out of it, slowly sinking in. The tag it was holding, it was Tommy's uncles' name badge! Tommy's eye's widened in horror as he realized it was his uncle sinking into the wall. With out thinking, on instinct, he lunged forwards and grasped his uncles arm.

"I got you!" He called, as if hoping the man could hear him. It dropped the tag and grabbed his arm, holding tight, but as if to force Tommy to let go. Tommy winced in pain, not understanding but looked over his shoulder to Daren and Taryn. They nodded and ran over, grasping the arm and pulling back, but the arm continued to sink in and was soon nothing more then a hand.

Tears began to form in Tommy's eye's. _I can't save him... I can't..._ He continued to think, pulling harder only to start getting pulled in himself.

"Wha-What?!" Symantha ran over now, holding him by the waist as she joined in in pulling. They all struggled now to get Tommy free, and one by one, they were all getting pulled into the wall as well. They all yelled, their screams echoing through the school and outside.

Before they knew it, everything was dark, and they felt like they were falling... but, falling slowly. Tommy's eye's opened as he looked around. It was nothing but darkness. His friends... Daren, Taryn, and Symantha. They were there, but they were glowing white. Cold. Tommy felt cold, and goosebumps crawled over his flesh as he heard a chanting. It was as if a group of monks was singing a song of sorrow. But one voice stood out over all of them. It was speaking.

"Those with pure intentions, and hatred for the Hive..." Tommy couldn't believe his eye's as this strange voice spoke, the words appeared before his eye's in the darkness. He quickly looked to his friends. Everyone was unconscious. "Shall gain the power to fight, to defend, to protect and, to move forwards. Nearer our god to thee, and the four prophets from another world shall end the Hive and peace shall rain from the sky's. Amen." Tommy suddenly felt a warmth erupt in him, and he yelled as he began falling faster. The darkness surrounded him, and in a few moments, he too fell unconscious. However, that voice and what it said continued to echo in his mind. And one last phrase appeared and burned it's self into his mind.

"Move forward, and all will be clear."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Gates of Dyrusus**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Discovering Ones Self**_

His breath deepened, quickening in it's rhythm before becoming distraught with terror. Tommy's eye's had seemed to snap open, his pupils small from the bright light above him. Sitting up, he screamed. It faltered, coming to an immediate stop as he noticed he wasn't alone. His head jerked to the side as he focused on the person closest too him. Slowly, his clenched teeth released themselves as his eye's adjusted and his body relaxed. "Hey, are you alright, Tommy?"

"Daren..." Tommy didn't hesitate to throw the blankets that were covering him off and lunged into his friend, embracing the larger boy tightly. Daren, who seemed awkward at the moment of a brotherly hug patted Tommy's back comfortingly.

"Daren, you won't believe the strange dream I had-..."

"It wasn't a dream..."

Daren interrupted making Tommy back away and look up at him. He looked around suddenly, noticing Taryn and Symantha were also there. Taryn looked miserable, arms crossed as he leaned back against a wall and glared at the floor. Symantha was sitting on his heels, kneeling on a pillow with a steaming drink in her hand as she looked at Tommy sympathetically. Looking back to Daren, Tommy gave him a pleading look, one begging for at least some answers. Daren reluctantly stood from his own knelt position and glanced to a steel door, painted red and covered in ribits that held it together. "He's awake, please come in now."

The door pushed open with the ring of metal that needed to be oiled, and in stepped a man about Daren's height. Tommy froze when he noticed the purple tone to the mans skin, and his even more odd orange hair. He appeared to be older, almost the same age as Tommy's own grandfather and wore a robe that was a deeper tone of purple. "Hello. My name is Vash. Vash Himoure."

As if on cue, a taller, younger man stepped in. He wore a vest with no shirt underneath, his arms and torso were riddled with old scars which seemed to match his muscled body. His own hair being a bright orange that flowed behind his head in a ponytail which reached just below his shoulders. Sitting on his head was an army green bandanna and his tanned boots which rode up his shins where the legs of his green work pants tucked into.. "And this here is my son. He's the one who found you four passed out at the entrance way of the old ruins." The old man spoke, and acknowledging his presence being given he nodded his head and introduced himself.

"I'm Issac. Your lucky I found you four when I did. The Hive was starting their daily patrols in that section of the city."

"Shut up!" Tommy shouted. Everyone stared at him in shock as his hands clenched into fists. His teeth were gritted tightly as he glared at the two in front of him. "Wh-where are we? And wheres my uncle!?"

The older man was silent for a moment, and his son stepped forwards, obviously aggitated with Tommy's tone. However, Vash as he said he was lifted his hand to stop Issac, and sighed.

"You are in the land known as Dyrusus of the First Gate. Also known as the world centered in in the middle of your own. But, before I continue further, please, following me into my living area... I have food and drink prepared. Issac, go fetch your sister, she's out past her curfew." The old man spoke, turning and walking out of the room with Issac nodding and following behind. Silently, each of the four friends looked at each other before nodding themselves and walking out after them.

"So, that's it huh?" Tommy asked. They were now in the center of a living area. There was a small electronic which looked like a T.V, and the table they were all seated around on cushions. A plate of weird looking food was in the center of the table, and each of them had a warm cup of what tasted like tea. The atmosphere was relaxing, and this had helped Tommy to settle his nerves and regain his train of thought. All of them had had a rough couple of hours in this new world. They hadn't yet gone outside, and as far as they could tell, this home had no windows and was underground. He hadn't noticed it now, but the whole place had a comforting earthy smell to it. Like freshly dug soil in a garden of flowers.

"Yes, that's all. We've been repressed by the Hive for generations, and we've only a small rebellious group of which to get us better supplies and fresh water. Though, not all of our villages and cities are like this... and now all of them fight against the Hive." Issac had finished explaining for his father who was pouring Symantha her third cup of the strange tea. Even though she looked relaxed, her cup shook in her hands revealing she herself was on the verge of snapping, and was just holding it together. Tommy looked to the older man.

"Well, it seems to all make sense... but, you still haven't explained why we're here... or how we got here."

"That's true." Symantha finally spoke up after being so quiet for so long. She seemed to be finally gathering her nerves again.

"It's only because I'm not sure myself. However, these events are strikingly similar to events for told by the great seers.." The old man said. "Nearer our god to thee, and the four Prophets from another world shall end the Hive and peace shall rain from the sky's. I assume you four are the prophets..."

The old man paused, along with Issac as he looked over the four in front of them. Their lips moved with no sound as they gave blank stares towards the floor. They seemed lifeless before Taryn looked up first, followed by Daren, then Symantha and finally Tommy. Each one spoke in order.

"To fight."

"To Defend."

"To Protect."

"..." Tommy hesitated, something was urging him to speak, but it was separate from the others. They each only said two words. But he felt like saying a complete sentence. "To move forwards... to get the truth, for clarity." Everyone looked at him now, seeming to have returned back to normal. Tommy's expression hardened, and in a moment he looked up at the old man, then Issac."We have to get moving. Something is calling me in the distance." He said.

The old man glanced to Issac, who was returning the same somewhat disturbed and assuring look. It only took a moment before Issac had stood, having sat down sometime during the talk. No one knew, he was fairly quiet and swift for a man of his size, no one had noticed he'd taken a seat in the first place.

"Lets go. Before we leave, there's somewhere I have to take all of you. It was a place of sacred ground to us and our seers. To you... it should mean much more then that." Issac had turned towards the door and had pulled it open, revealing a stairwell that moved upwards. Light was coming from it. This assured Tommy and the others that they were indeed underground. Next, Vash stood and walked over to stand next to Tommy who was still sitting with his drink in his hands. Vash's eye's narrowed slightly as he pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Tommy.

"I believe this belongs to you, Tommy. It was found where you were only two months earlier. A man, older then you all dressed in a white coat dropped it as he was taken away by the Hive guards. I believe he's your uncle." Tommy outstretched his one hand after putting his drink down, taking the item. Tommy's hand froze as he looked down at the medallion. It was a necklace his uncle always wore under his la coat. His uncle always said it was an important scientific find. Now, when Tommy looked at the strangely shaped metal, words came to his mind.

"Forwards." He spoke softly, and to his, and everyones surprise, it began glowing in his palm. The light grew brighter, and Tommy felt compelled to stand to his feet. He clutched it close to him, and in a moment had ran out the door. Issac chased after him, followed by everyone after a moment or two. Vash being last.

Tommy was already in the distance as he was running up a hill. Issac had stopped and gave a neutral stare towards the direction Tommy was going. "Father... he's heading towards the ruins."

"Yes, I am aware of that. He'll stop when he reaches the entrance. In the mean time, grab your truck. Take the others there."

Tommy was breathing hard, but he couldn't stop. No matter how much his lungs and feet ached. Why did he feel like going in this direction? It made no sense to him. He just couldn't figure it out no matter how much he tried to figure it out. Something was telling him to keep running.

He could see something in the distance. Caves? No, they looked like houses dug straight into the rock. Ruins! They were ruins... he recognized them from pictures his uncle had in one of his books. They weren't the same ones, but they were still ruins. He managed to slow to a stop once he was in the middle of the ruins, staring at a collapsed cavern. The rubble seemed to have been there for some time, the rough edges having been smoothed out thanks to erosion. He was told to keep going. To get into that cavern. He wanted to get in there so bad, it felt like a fire in his stomach was growing. Something was there, something was calling.

Looking down at the medallion he held in his hand, it's glowing had dulled to seem like a soft shine. The longer he stood there, the less it shined, and eventually, he felt like just standing there. He was no longer compelled to walk forwards, to move. He stiffened as he heard an engine, and to his shock saw a floating vehicle moving towards him. Issac was driving, and in the back of it was Taryn, Symantha, and Daren. It came to a stop, tossing up loose dust and dirt as it did, lowering to the ground before everyone jumped out. They all looked at the ruins with awe, all except for Issac who'd been here many times before.

"So, what was it that made you bring us here, Tommy?" Symantha asked. She walked up to him, her hands clasped neatly behind her back as she smiled softly in his direction, though her eye's were locked on the cavern in front of them. The rubble blocking what she suddenly began wanting to see. Daren and Taryn were also moving closer to the rubble. Issac watched them from the vehicle.

"I don't know, Sam..." Tommy responded. "I honestly don't know... I just felt like running... something was calling me here."

"That's believable." Daren spoke up, his hand was on the rubble and he was giving small pushes. Some of it would give, but he wasn't strong enough to do that kind of heavy lifting. "After all, we just got pulled into an alternate world were everyone looks like the stuff out of comic books, and even their technology looks really fictional... but, it's all here... everything I've touched so far is real.."

Daren's words just cleared any doubt from every ones minds, and they nodded. Taryn was next to speak, kicking the rocks in front of them.

"Well, what ever it is... I have a strange feeling we have to get inside there to find out what it is." He kicked a small rock on the ground, it zipping through the air to hit a piece of the rubble in front of them. It took a chunk out from one of the smaller rock, and suddenly to every ones surprise, it collapsed and cleared out of the tunnel. Daren had to jump back to avoid being buried. Issac had now stepped out of his vehicle.

"Well, thats unexpected... we've been trying to find a way to dig all that out with out causing another cave in... you just fixed our problem. No wonder my father has high expectations for you four." He grinned, taking the lead as he stepped into the cavern with torch to light the way.

They'd been walking in the dimly lit cavern for a few minutes now. Thanks to twists and turns, they'd lost sight of the entrance nearly a minute in. Other entrance ways were blocked off and couldn't be taken. So far, it seemed all but the main path had been buried under years of rock and stone. It smelt of rotting wood as that's what had been supporting the cavern, and the broken beams had let the rubble fall in the first place. The other smell was earthy, like freshly dug soil. Issac had slowed them down because of this. They'd all been informed of the Hive having some kind of mining operation going on just a few miles down. There was a chance they'd dug right into the old cavern. Actually, Issac had no doubt.

"The anchient ruines which were said to have been burried thousands of years ago, were said to be in this very cavern." Issac said, repeating his father from just moments before. It had been a good hour since they entered now, and all they mannaged to find was a dead end. Issac sighed.

"Well, lets go back... there's no point in taking any of the un-collapsed tunnels just yet... we know for a fact that the Hive is down here... and they could be down any one of those tunnels just waiting for someone to stumble in."

"Wait!" Tommy shouted, this caused everyone to cover there heads as dirt fell down on them. Symantha was the first to grab Tommy and deck him across the back of his head.

"You moron! Why do you think we've been keeping our voices down! This place could go anyminute!" Tommy groaned, rubbing the back of his head before he pointed to the wall on their left side. Through the cracks, light seemed to be seeping through.

Taryn moved closer to the wall, placing his hand near it. Air was coming from it, and heat too.

"Hey, Issac... do you know of any other exits out of here?"

"No, there was only one way in and out of here for the longest time. And behind there there's no recorded room..." Issac turned off the torch so they could see the light better. There wasn't much, almost like light from a fire, or a candle. "Wait, anyone else smell that?"

"Yeah... it's like my mothers spinach rolls... it stinks." Daren chuckled lightly and waved his hand in front of his nose. Issac stepped forwards, pulling the hammer he'd brought with his from his belt.

"Everyone, stand back..." His hand lifted, and he was ready to strike the wall when suddenly, Tommy's medallion began to glow again. Only this time it was much brighter, and soon the wall was glowing too. Everyone covered there eye's, trying their best to watch what was going on at the same time. The wall was slowly disappearing, And by now Tommy had started holding his medallion out towards the wall. The light died down, but didn't stop. Every ones eye's had finally adjusted.

The room was a box, with a large stone tablet against the wall on the far side. Four symboles were on the wall, and one was glowing. It looked like Tommys medallion. Though, it had more to it. And on the table under it, was a piece of metal that looked like the rest of the symbol. It was also glowing. It all died down though. Beneith each symbol, was another medallion, though all three seemed to be incomplete. Everyone moved forwards, curiosity and a strong willing to move forwards into the room was guiding them. Issac for some reason had stopped moving. He was still covering his eye's. He looked like a statue of some sort.

"Wow... hey! Look at this, it's familiar..." Symantha said, looking at symbols on the walls. Writing for say. But, all four of them knew what it was. "It's the prayer we heard when we were falling through that black hole!"

Everyone agreed and moved to the large tablet that held the medallions. Hesitantly, and yet knowingly, Taryn, Symantha, and Daren all stood in front of one of the medallions and reached out for it. The three all spoke separately, that same glazed look in there eyes as before.

"To fight."

"To defend."

"To protect."

"Wow, you guys look weird with that expression on your face." Tommy commented, he no longer felt that pull to move, though that piece on the table some how matched with his medallion. When he picked it up and found how to clip it into his medallion, every ones started glowing a brilliant white light.

It was too much for them, the light was too bright and a warmth washed over them that they didn't quite understand. That voice. That same voice from before was ringing out. It was hard to hear at first, but it was eventually clear. Each of the four listened carefully, converting each word to memory.

_"You have all done well. Each of these medallions is a magical item left behind by your ancestors. The people of this world were once able to co-exist with yours thanks to the Gates all being open. But now, a rebellious and evil group has managed to close the gates, and seal our world off from your own. Though, this was not there intention, and now, if they ever find a way to open the gates and escape to your world, both of ours would be doomed to destruction."_

Tommy and the others couldn't believe what it was they were hearing. None of them knew much about there families past, but apperently, it had been one that seemed exciting.

_"Now, it is your turn to rise and help fight against the Hive. The worlds must never again be connected as the Hive wishes. Their evil will spread through your world as it has ours, and chaos shall ensue. With you now is the ability to fight them. The four lights of guidance you shall now wear around your neck, and when they are needed, they will heed your call to battle so you may fight those who are evil. Defend yourselves from being seduced by their temptations. Protect those around you. And always have the will to move forwards and continue to fight."_

The four all nodded, and slowly, the light began to fade and darkness surrounded them all. The details of the doorway of which they had entered the cavern was coming back into view. Only, now it was fading. They were all outside and the cavern was fading into nothingness. It was like it hadn't even been there in a moment. Issac was behind them all, just as confused as they were as they all looked around. One final moment of speech from that strange voice came, leaving a mark on each of them.

_"Discover yourselves... and you shall find peace in this land. For only the Key, is to be allowed to open the gates and rejoin the worlds once the Hive has been defeated."_


End file.
